My Unlucky Days
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Hanya karena tidak sengaja, kenapa kameraku yang jadi korban? Dasar... kembalikan semua foto referensiku... Hari ini, aku sial sekali. It's really my unlucky day.


**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basket** belong to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. This story **My Unlucky Days** is mine (**Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**). Cover image have the own creator it self.

**Genre** **:** Slice of live (or that what i intend to create)

**Rate :** T

**Pair :** -

**Warn :** of course posibility of **OOC,** firsth person POV (**reader point of view**), maybe you'll find it to be a **boring** story, and i hope you don't find any **typo** in this story

WELL, **HAPPY READING** ALL

.

**I'm Not Peeping**

.

.

"Lari ke mana tukang intip tadi?!"

"Huwaaaa, Kurokocchi! Aku sudah ternoda!"

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang salah paham seperti itu."

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Tetsu-kun kau juga sudah ternoda…."

"Momoi, kau juga jangan mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu nanodayo."

"Kise-chin, maiuboku sudah habis."

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa ssu?"

"Eh, kau kan sudah janji mentraktirku setelah latihan."

"Tapi itu sudah seminggu yang lalu!"

"Eeeh, benarkah? Hm…"

Ribut sekali di luar itu. Aaah, bagaimana caraku keluar dari tempat ini? Aku tak mau menua di tempat penyimpanan gym ini. Siapa saja tolong aku dari situasi kacau ini!

**_1 jam yang lalu, di ruang club manga di gedung barat lantai 3_**

"Bosan!", jerit Takao, salah satu anggota di club manga.

"Takao berisik! Cih, aku sama sekali tak bisa maju.", keluh Miyaji, ketua club manga.

"Arere, tak biasanya Miyapyon kehabisan ide seperti ini.", komentar Takao sambil mengemut lollipop.

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita mencari referensi saja. Aku bosan hanya menggambar. Ayo kita kumpulkan foto yang banyak.", usul Izuki tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku sedang kekurangan referensi untuk loker di gym. Loker club basket pasti akan sangat membantu. Fufufufufu."

Gawat. Saat Miyaji tertawa gaje seperti ini berarti akan ada hal buruk terjadi pada club. Atau yang lebih buruk, padaku.

"Ja, kalau begitu kita ambil fotonya besok pagi saja ya.", usulku.

"Tidak, aku butuh referensinya sekarang juga. Apalagi gym di malam hari. Wah, benar-benar pas untuk ceritaku yang sekarang.", wajah Miyaji sudah berubah menjadi bling-bling.

"Tapi, Miyapyon. Aku takut pergi ke gym malam-malam.", rengek Takao karena memang dia yang paling takut pada hantu.

"Ah, aku juga. Aku tak mau ke gym malam-malam.", serobotku sebelum tugas aneh Takao berpindah padaku.

"Cih, padahal kan seru. Seperti jurit malam."

"Tidak!", teriakku dan Takao bersamaan.

"Hmm, Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita janken saja. Yang kalah akan mengambil foto di gym. Gimana? Kalau kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan ke gym malam-malam maka kalian tak mungkin kalah kan?", usul Izuki yang sejak tadi diam. Ternyata dia sedang memikirkan ini.

"Tidak!", jawabku bersamaan dengan "Setuju!", seruan Takao.

Takao memang terkenal tak terkalahkan di jankenpon sedang aku adalah budak jankenpon. Yup, aku selalu kalah entah apapun alasan jankenpon itu. Kalau begini kan sama saja aku yang akan disuruh.

"Tiga lawan satu. Oke, ayo. Janken."

**_20 menit lalu, di gym tempat anggota klub basket string ke 3 berlatih_**

Pada akhirnya, aku datang ke sini.

Se-sepi sekali. Ya ampun, aku tak tahan lagi. Ini menakutkan. Apalagi gossip hantu yang bermain basket itu. Aku ingin pulang.

Okey, kalau sudah begini lebih baik cepat masuk foto dan pulang saja. Ya. Aku akan lakukan seperti itu.

Maka dengan kecepatan jalan yang luar biasa aku masuk ke dalam gym. Memotret beberapa gambar dengan cepat lalu berjalan ke arah loker.

Disinilah kebodohanku dimulai. Pikiran buruk tentang hantu sudah menghalangi pikiran sehatku. Entah kenapa cahaya dari arah loker tidak membuatku curiga. Bahkan suara-suara samar yang terdengar malah semakin membuatku takut. Dan dengan PeDenya kubuka pintu itu dan langung memotret.

Klik.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Brak!

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Brak.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?", tanyaku retoris dengan nafas tersenggal.

Brak!

"Lari ke mana tukang intip tadi?!", suara kasar dari seorang cowok terdengar.

"Huwaaaa, Kurokocchi! Aku sudah ternoda!", teriakan yang sama dengan teriakan pertama saat ruang loker terbuka juga terdengar.

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang salah paham seperti itu", sebuah suara halus dari seorang cowok sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Tetsu-kun kau juga sudah ternoda…."

Apa? Ada suara cewek juga?

"Momoi, kau juga jangan mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu nanodayo.", lagi-lagi terdengar suara berat dari cowok.

"Kise-chin, maiuboku sudah habis.", hm? Kenapa suara berat ini terdengar seperti anak kecil? Padahal suaranya kan suara cowok, bukan bocah.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa ssu?", ini suara cowok yang berteriak melengking tadi.

"Eh, kau kan sudah janji mentraktirku setelah latihan.", ini suara bocah jadi-jadian tadi.

"Tapi itu sudah seminggu yang lalu!"

Apa? Seminggu yang lalu?

"Eeeh, benarkah? Hm…", mendengar jawaban bocah jadi-jadian tadi, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Ya ampun, bocah jadi-jadian ini pikun atau apa? Eh tunggu. Kalau dia pikun, apa itu artinya dia sudah kakek-kakek?

"Oi, Akashi. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan penyimpanan itu?", ah, suara kasar di awal tadi kembali terdengar.

Tunggu. Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Tadi dia bilang di depan ruang penyimpanan? Matilah aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan. Orang-orang. Paling tidak salah satunya pasti sedang berdiri di depan pintu ini kan. Argh. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dengan segera kusembunyikan wajahku di antara kakiku. (Saat ini posisiku adalah membelakangi pintu dan sedang duduk memeluk lutut dengan wajah tersembunyi.)

Grak.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Bisa kudengar suara pintu di belakangku bergeser. Waaaaaa, tatsukete kamisama.

"Oi Akashi. Apa jangan-jangan tukang intipnya ada di situ ya?"

Waaaa, cowok bersuara kasar tadi membuatku semakin takut.

"Hm, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini?", suara rendah yang terdengar santai menyapa telingaku.

Eh? Apa orang ini tidak melihatku? Dengan takut-takut kutengokan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Tidak. Tidak benar sama sekali. Saat ini dua pasang mata berwarna merah sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, lebih baik kalian pulang saja sekarang. Aku masih ada urusan di sini.", ucap pemuda bersurai merah masih menatapku tanpa berpaling.

"So ka? Ja aku pulang dulu Akashi."

"Otsukaresamadesita Akashi-kun."

"Ja na Akashi."

"Bye bye Akachin."

"Dadah Akashicchi."

"Ja ne Akashi-kun."

Hening.

Hening sekali setelah semua orang itu pergi. Tapi kenapa orang yang ada di depanku tidak pergi-pergi juga?!

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Eh? Apa?", tanyaku bingung.

"Apa tadi kau melihatnya? Ruang loker.", jelas cowok berambut merah yang masih memandangku dengan tatapan tadi.

"Loker? Oh, i… tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kalaupun lihat aku tak ingat apa yang kulihat. Sungguh.", jelasku sejelas-jelasnya, tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman dengan orang yang begitu mengintimidasi seperti ini.

Sebagai balasan dari perkataanku orang ini memandangiku dari atas ke bawah. Tentu saja dengan pandangan mengintimidasi tadi. Lalu berhenti di kakiku. Lebih tepatnya benda yang ada di sebelah kakiku. Yup, kamera.

Dengan segera diambilnya kamera itu. Mengotak-atik sedikit lalu dikembalikan padaku.

"Lain kali, kalau mau mengintip jangan dari pintu depan.", lalu diapun pergi.

A-apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Gym yang benar-benar sepi memang menyeramkan. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**~~owari~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Halo reader. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir fic gaje ini. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama diketik tapi nggak yakin buat dipublish. Dan karena saat ini Aoi buntu ide, belum dapet mood buat nglanjutin With sama Tsubasa (semoga minggu ini bisa lanjut), jadi fic ini aku publish buat gantinya. Hope you guys like it. Oh, dan ada omake yang nggak kalah gaje dengan cerita intinya. Kalau mau dibaca juga ya. Selamat membaca. Happy reading all.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Omake~~~<strong>

"Ne, jadi mana foto referensi loker itu.", todong Miyaji begitu aku memasuki ruang club.

"Ah, hai hai. Ini.", kataku tanpa semangat sambil menyodorkan kamera kemarin.

"Ah, sangkyu.", jawab Miyaji yang langsung sibuk mengotak-atik kameraku.

"Ko-korewa."

Eh? Tidak biasanya Miyaji terkejut karena foto. Tu-tunggu dulu. Bukankah kemarin aku memfoto tanpa melihat lebih dulu. Dan dilihat dari teriakan-teriakan cowok-cowok kemarin bukankah mereka sedang ganti ba-ju?

Hwa, apa yang kuberikan pada Miyaji?!

"Ne, kimi.", panggil Miyaji dengan aura-aura aneh.

"Gomenasai. Aku tak bermaksud memperlihatkanmu itu.", kataku cepat. Setidaknya aku harus minta maaf dulu.

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf. Apa kemarin kau langsung pulang dan tidak mengambil foto? Kenapa kamera kosong kau berikan padaku?"

Eh? Kamera, kosong?

Dengan cepat kuambil kameraku. Masa sih kosong? Meskipun aku lupa kemarin memotret atau tidak, seharusnya masih ada foto referensi taman bermain di situ.

"Kau memang benar-benar ceroboh ya."

Aku tak begitu mendengar komentar Miyaji. Karena apa yang ada di genggamanku sekarang ini memang kamera kosong tanpa satupun gambar terpampang.

"Na-nande?", tanyaku terbata-bata. Pikiranku blank.

Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang menyebabkan i….

Ah! Cowok merah kemarin. Sial. Terkutuklah kau akaoni.

**_-Di waktu yang sama di salah satu lorong di sekolah-_**

"Hatchi."

"Ada apa Akashi? Apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau bersin seperti itu nanodayo.", tanya seorang siswa berambut hijau dengan boneka puppet kucing putih dengan pita pink di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Midorima, hanya bersin biasa. Mungkin ada yang membicarakanku. Yang lebih penting, tolong berhenti memainkan boneka itu. Sama sekali tidak cocok.", jawab siswa berambut merah yang bernama Akashi itu dengan wajah datar meski matanya memandang boneka puppet dengan tidak senang.

"Huh? Apa masalahnya? Ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini. Cancer hari ini berada di posisi kedua dari bawah nanodayo, karena itu aku harus membawa ini sepanjang hari.", jelas cowok pertama tadi yang bernama Midorima.

"Huh, terserah kau saja Midorima. Tapi, menjauhlah dariku sepanjang hari ini ya.", setelah mengatakan itu Akashi berjalan menjauh dari Midorima.

Midorima hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkataan dari Akashi. Dia memandang lucky itemnya lalu bertanya, "Apa yang salah nanodayo?", pada boneka puppet kucing manis tadi. Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya boneka itu menelengkan kepalanya.

Yup, benar sekali. Sejak tadi Midorima memainkan boneka pupetnya saat bertanya pada Akashi. Mana gerakannya itu imut sekali, ditambah dengan wajah boneka yang memang sangat imut. Midorima tidak sadar sejak tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dua cowok keren dengan boneka pupet yang bergerak-gerak dengan imutnya, apalagi yang menggerakannya cowok tinggi bertampang cool.

Beberapa siswi sudah berteriak kegirangan, beberapa siswa dan siswi berbisik-bisik dan sisanya mematung dengan muka merah dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, beberapa bahkan mimisan. Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang aneh dan Midorima sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

**_-Di sekolah yang sama, beberapa menit sebelum kejadian di atas terjadi-_**

"Yang kemarin itu sungguh menakutkan ssu.", Kise seperti biasa menjadi orang pertama yang memulai gosip.

"Ini berat tapi kali ini aku sependapat dengan Kise-kun.", kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar dan helaan nafas di awal kalimat. Sepertinya enggan sekali untuk berada di kubu yang sama dengan Kise.

"Kurokocchi hidoi ssu. Aku kan sangat kawatir dengan nasib keperawananmu.", ucap Kise dengan kondisi bibir dimajukan. Tanda Kise sedang ngambek.

"Kise-kun aku itu laki-laki tahu.", sanggah Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar tembok, meskipun aura dan tatapannya menyiratkan hal yang sebaliknya. Hujan badai es serasa mengguyur Kise. Dingiiiiiiiin.

"Lupakan idiot itu Tetsu, tapi aku tak habis pikir ada yang berani mengintip kapten kita yang satu itu.", komentar Aomine begitu kare di depannya habis tak bersisa.

"Aomine-kun bisa berpikir juga.", entah kenapa wajah Kuroko menampakan keterkejutan. Well, wajahnya masih sedatar es tapi bola biru jernih itu nampak membulat seiring dengan kelopak mata yang melebar.

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau kau sedang mengataiku Tetsu?", wajah Aomine sudah berkedut sebal. Bayangkanlah sendiri seperti apa itu.

"Maaf Aomine-kun.", kepala Kuroko tertunduk membuat wajahnya tertutup poninya.

"O-oi, jangan sakit hati Tetsu.", Aomine sudah panik menghadapi Kuroko yang tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hayo, Aominecchi membuat Kurokocchi menangis ssu. Hayo hayo, Aominecchi nakal ya..", ledek Kise yang seketika terbebas dari kebekuannya. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine yang makin gelagapan dan bingung mau ngapain. Tangannya sudah menggantung canggung mau menyentuh Tetsunya di mana.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri, membuat Aomine dan Kise tersentak kaget.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?", Tanya Kise pelan, tak mau mood Kuroko makin buruk.

Kembali, secara tiba-tiba Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menampakan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Aomine-kun, aku pergi ke perpus dulu. Aku lupa kalau nanti kelasku akan tes sejarah."

"Oo, baiklah.", jawab Aomine kaku. _Ternyata hanya itu, kukira dia kenapa. Eh, tapi Satsuki baru mau ke sini._ "Tetsu,", baru saja mereka bicara, detik berikutnya Kuroko sudah menghilang.

"Kurokocchi kau melupakanku ssu.", rengek Kise yang dilupakan Kurokonya. Kepalanya sudah terbenam dalam kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Gochi so sama deshita.", suara Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Kise tersentak, dan ingat pada acara makannya. Namun,

Terlambat.

"Are, makananku hilang ke mana ssu?", dengan penuh kecurigaan dipandangnya Murasakibara.

Yang dipandang balas menatap malas dan dengan polosnya menjawab, "Karena sayang tidak dimakan jadi aku makan."

"Murasakibaracci.", rengek Kise. Rasanya Kise ingin mencekik anak ini sekarang juga. Sayang, mengingat besar dan tinggi yang berbeda jauh membuatnya urung melakukannya.

Sementara itu Aomine sudah cekikikan sendiri melihat piring kosong di hadapan mereka bertiga. "Dasar bodoh. Hahahahahaha."

Sementara itu, di tengah jalan menuju perpustakaan Kuroko tak sengaja melihat kapten dan wakil kaptennya sedang mengobrol di koridor. Niat awal untuk menyapa pupus ketika didengarnya, "Huh, terserah kau saja Midorima. Tapi, menjauhlah dariku sepanjang hari ini ya.", dari kaptennya.

_Huh, Midorima-kun memang lamban sekali untuk sadar._ Gerakan imut dari puppet di tangan Midorima semakin membuat Kuroko yakin akan pikirannya. Lalu dengan menggunakan misdirection dia melewati Midorima kembali ke tujuan awalnya, perpustakaan.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
